“Por que nós dois não podemos ficar juntos?”
by Renii-chan
Summary: Fic baseada na musica Chizuru dos the Gazette! SasuNaru one-shot!


Depois de muito olhar para aquele pedaço de papel, aquela suposta carta que apenas continha traços… Traços que eu não consigo ler… Por mais que eu tentasse aquilo era ilegivel...

Eu quero te encontrar para fazer com que me digas cara-a-cara o que esta ali escrito… Ouvir aquilo sair da sua boca… Te ouvir a pronuncia essas palavras… Se tiveres coragem suficiente para o fazer…

Eu nunca aceitarei o **nada** que você me quer dar… Apenas o suspiro de decepção ecoa no nosso silencio… Que se torna cada vez mais insuportável...

Se eu conseguir entender os seus verdadeiros motivos, talvez eu consiga nos salvar…

Quero tentar não esquecer aquela respiração oscilante do nosso ultimo encontro... Mas apesar de desejar continuar… Eu estou a começar a ficar cansado… Cansado de tudo aquilo que me fazes passar…

"A manhã em que eu me afasto", me lembro de quando você cantava esta canção para mim… Eu sempre tinha pesadelos nessas noites… Era como se espinhos me estivessem a picar lentamente… Sendo enfiados na minha pele... Enquanto eu ouvia os seus gritos de dor ao meu lado… Como se fosse um filme de terror...

A restrição do tempo que eu posso passar com você é cada vez maior… E pensar nisso faz com que o meu corpo trema cada vez mais… Até mesmo a minha mente parece dormir com o passar do tempo que fico sem te ver… Tanto tempo a espera…

Aquela pequena dor que um dia tivestes somente tocou na sua cara… Por que não se compara a que eu sinto agora… E que esta a esmagar o meu coração...

Quando eu olho para aquele lindo futuro que nós tínhamos construído juntos… E que agora são só grandes borrões na minha mente… Acho que não consigo ver mais o que nós queríamos com aquele sonho… Acho que já não me consigo lembrar dos nossos objetivos…

Os meus olhos sempre refletiram a sua imagem… Mesmo quando o dia em que eu te perdi de vista chegou…

Você estará sempre em frente aos meus olhos… Porque eu não vou te deixar ir… Neste dia em que o sol finalmente veio brilhar por entre as árvores… Depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer… Ele também queria ver se tinhas coragem de partir...

Eu não entendo porque não "queres" estar mais ao meu lado… Por que de repente mudas-te de ideias sobre nós… Sobre aquilo que nós éramos…

O borrão do nosso sonho estremece… E eu estou a começar a esquecer as suas palavras… Para onde as minhas lágrimas então a cair? … Eu acho que já não as consigo ver…

Eu consigo te ouvir a chamar o meu nome… Mesmo que eu esteja caído não chão, eu consigo ver-te a me abraçar…

Tenho medo que te vás embora… E que nunca mais te volte a ver…

Onde você esta a cantar a sua canção? … Aquela que costumavas cantar para mim…

Os meus ouvidos estão a suplicar para ouvi-la novamente… Com o eco do seu coração… Ao meu lado…

Até mesmo a minha mente parece dormir depois de tanto tempo a espera… Tanto tempo a espera de te ver novamente…

É a sua dor que renasce em mim, que me faz lembrar as coisas que nós passamos juntos…

Quando tento lembrar do nosso "borrão" agora molhado… Consigo ver as cores frias da realidade… Aquelas que eu sempre tentei esconder de mim próprio…

Muitas pessoas estão a tua procura… Por culpa do meu desejo de te ter de volta…

Parece que eu não consigo recuperar o seu sorriso de antigamente… Eu vou me lembrar dos tempos em que éramos amigos, até ao último segundo…

Eu juro que consigo ouvir a sua voz quando acordo… E vejo que sem você este tudo não é nada… Sem você eu acho que já não consigo…

"**Por que nós dois não podemos ficar juntos?**"

Era o que eu queria saber… Era mesmo…

_********************************************_

_Bem, eu baseei-me em na música dos the Gazette – Chizuru é muito bonita, apesar da fic não ter ficado grande coisa… Eu fiz tipo uma adaptação para SasuNaru! (^_^)/ Espero que tenha ficado minimamente bem! _

_Acho que eu devia desistir de escrever de uma vez… _

_Mas eu gosto de chatear as pessoas, por isso eu não vou parar!!! xD_

_Por favor mandem __**Reviews**__ para eu poder saber o que acharam desta coisa a que eu chamo fic e vocês lixo! xDDDDD_

_Mas vá ta sempre melhor que a outra! (or not!)_

_PS: Para quem não conhece a musica eu aconselhou a ouvir! 3_

_Ela é mesmo muito bonita! _

_The Gazette ROCKS!!!!! *O*_


End file.
